ek ajeeb sapna
by cid daya shreya fan 123
Summary: vivek ne dekha ek sapna


cid office me sab apna apna kaam kar rahe he…

tabhi ek phone aata he..

(vivek phone uthatha he)

Vivek:-hello sub incpecter vivek cid

In phone:-sir yah ape murder hua he

Vivek:-kaha

in phone:-varli me

Vivek:-ok koi lash ko hath mat lagana .or jo log he vaha unmese kisi ko jane mat dena

In phone:-ok sir

(vivek phone rakhta he)

Vivek:-daya sir varli me khoon hua

Daya:-ok chalo sab

(tabhi acp sir aate he)

Acp:-kya hua

Daya:-sir varli me khoon hua he

Acp:-ok,vivek tum yaha raho ,,

Vivek:-kyu sir

Acp:-abhi dcp sir ki office se koi aayega use ye file de dena .or aaj tum yaha hi sab sabhalo

Vivek:-ok sir

Acp:-daya,abhijeet or tasha tum us murder case ko sabhalo,,,or freedy tum mere sath chalo hame delhi jana he

Freedy:-ok sir

(acp aur freedy delhi ke liye jate he)

(daya,abhijeet aur tasha varli me khoon ke silsile me jate he)

(or vivek buaro me sab sabhalta he)

(dcp ki office se ek aadmi aata he)

Aadmi:-sir dcp sir ne file magavy thi vo

Vivek:-ye lo sabhalkar le jana

Aadmi:-ok

(vo vaha se jata he)

Vivek:-chalo ab kya kare muje to yaha hi rehna he aaj…hummmm,,,,chal jara aaram kar leta hu

(vivek apne desk par aaram karta he..magar use nind aa jati he or vo so jata he)

(use ek sapna aata he)

(sapne me vivek ki sadi tasha se ho jati he or vo log honeymoon ke liye London ja rahe he )

 **(vivek dream)**

Plan apni puri rafter me tha sare musafir sukun se bêthe apni manzil ka intejar kar rahe oe tasha bhi apne honeymoon pe ja rahe the vo dono London ja rahe the..vo london aane ka intejar kar rahe the..filhal to unka plan ek registan se gujar raha tha,achanak plan dagmagane laga,sab dar gaye the,tash vivek ka hath pakad kar rone lagi thi,sab ko seat belt badhne ki hidayat di ja rahi thi…tabhi ek damaka hota he…bhooommmmmmmmm…..

Thodi der baad vivek ko hosh aata he…use door plan ka malba sulgte nazar aata he..plan ki dash dekh to lagta tha ki koi bhi musafir bacha nahi hoga…

Vivek:-ye kya ho gaya,,,tasha ,,,tasha kaha to hamne apni jindagi suru bhi nahi kit hi or ye kya mene use kho diya …nahi(vive krone lagta he)

Lekin uske dil ye manne ko taiyar nahi tha kea b tasha nahi rahi vo apni jaga se uthne ki kosis kar raha tha is ummid me ke tash ko jinda dhudh le magar vivek k aped tut chukka tha…vo vaha pare ped ki tahni le kar khada hota he or plan ki malbe ki tarf jata tasha ko dhudta he

Dusri tarf tash bhi jinda hoti he…use samne ek mahel dikhta he..is virane me ek sandar mahel dekh vo herat ho jati he..ussne abhi abhi behoshi se aakhe kholi thi or use ye mahal nazar aaya tha..usne apnea as pass dekha sab bikhra pada tha

Tasha:-vivek…vivek kaha he…mera vivek kaha he…ha sayad is mahel me vivek gaya hoga sayad use laga ho ke me bhi is mahel me gai hogi

Tasha mahal ki taraf badhti he..vo mahel ke darvaje ko daka deti he,,vo bada sa door itni aashani se khoola mano koi masin se khulta ander jati he vo mahal ki sundrta dekh heran ho jati sunder mahal usne kabhi nahi dekha tha eke k karma sone chadi se bana tha vishalkay jumar se nikal ti nili roshni ek sapne jese manzar jesi thi aalisaan purine style ke sofo pe vo bethi to laga ke use maa ki god mil gai ho magar herat ki baat thi key aha koi bhi nahi tha yaha tak ke machhar ya makhkhi bhi nahi thi

Fir vo gumte gumte ese kamre me gai jo aur kamro se jyada saja hua tha us kamre ke bichi bich ek chair thi tasha us chair par beth jati he to us chir par bethte hi sab gayab ho jata he tash ke samne ka sab andkar me chha jata he…

Or jab tash ke samne fir se rosin aayi to vo mahal ke bahr thi or uske samne vivek tha vo dono kush der ekdusre ko dekhte rehte he fir dor kar ekdusre se gale lag jate he

Vivek:-tasha tum thik to hona

Tasha:-ha vivek or tum

Vivek:-me thick hu bas ped me moch aayi he jaldi thich ho jayegi

Tasha:-vivek dekho is virane me kitna aalisaan mahal he

Vivek:-ha aalisan to he

Tasha:-chalo ander ander se aur aalisaan he

Vivek:-ha chalo

Dono mahal me jate he magar dono heran reh jate he ander ka mahol kush or hi tha divare tuti hut hi jadiya lagi hut hi har tarf silan ki badbu aa rahi thi mahal kisi khander ki tarh lag raha tha

Tasha:- (herat hokar) ye kya mahal badal jese gaya

Vivek:-sayad ham kisi dusre mahal me aa gaye he

Tasha:-nahi me yaha hi aai thi or yaha sirf yahi mahal he

Vivek:-lagta he ham mar chuke he or ham dusrri duniya me he jaha chije badlti he

Tasha:-esa hota to tumhara per thick ho(achank) are ye kya

Vivek:-kya hua

Tasha:-mahal firse aalishaan ban raha he

Vivek ne charo taraf dekha fir tasha ki tarf dekhne laga kyoki use to koi chij badlti nazar nahi aa rahi thi

Vivek:-tasha tumhari tabiyat to thick hena

Tasha :-ha kyu

Vivek:- (in mind) lagat he isse bram ho raha he

Tasha:-are upper dekho kitna achha jumar he

Vivek:- (vivek upper makadi ka jala dikhta he) ha makadi ke zala he

Tasha:-kya tum bhi jumar ko zala kehte ho

Vivek:-ha iss jumar ko ham le chalet he isse bechkar ham karod pati ban jayege

Tasha:-very funny,,,ye sab hamari chije nahi he

(tabhi vaha koi dikhay deta he)

Tasha:-are vo log kon he

Vaha pe teen saal ke do bachhe the ek ladka o eek ladki vo dono kush bate kar rahe the vivek or tasha unki baate chhupkar sunnte he

Ladka:-are Albert Einstein ne kya sockar kar speed of light is constant formula banaya vo to flop raha

Ladki:-or big beng ki thory bhi galat sabit ho gai

Tasha or vivek itene chhote bachhe ke muh se esi baate sukar heran the tabhi vo dono bachhe gayab ho jate he….dono unhe dhudte he to vo bachhe firse nazar aate he

Ladki:-mera to yahi manna he ke brahmad ek samay felta he or dusre me bandh ho jata he

Ladaka:-ye purani bate he..koi nai baat socho

Ladki:-sochne ke liye muje bahut door jan padega(ladki gayab ho jati he)

Ladka :-me bhi aata hu (vo bhi gayab ho jata he)

Tasha:-vivek muje to bada ajeeb lag raha he

Vivek:-I am 100% sure ham mar chuke he

Tabhi vaha ka furse chlne lagta he or ek andhre surang se vivek or tasha gujrne lagte he..surang ke bahar nikalte hi vo dono ek kamre me ja pohchte he kamre me charo taraf machine lagi thi ..ek tarf ek screen me do bachhe chalet nazar aa rahe the,vaha ek aadni aata he..or dusre aadmi ko awaz lagata he

Aadmi :-mr..freedynath gurbule yaha aayiye

(tabhi dusra aadmi aata he)

Vivek:-freedy sir

Freedy:-no ferrdynath…ek minite aap se baad me baat karta hu abhi incpecter ke pass jana he

Vivdek:-ok

Tasha:-vivek lagta he freedy sir ko naya janam ho gaya he

Vivek:-ha magar yaha bhi unhe parmotion nahi miala ya bhi vo incpecter ke pichhe hi he

Tasha:-kya vivek chhup raho or sunno vo kya baat katrte he

(freedy incpecter ke samne jakar khada ho jata he)

Incpecter:-kya kehan he

Freedy:-mere bachho se galti ho gai sir maaf kardo

(vo bacche freddy ke the)

Incpecter:-un dono ne bahut bada jurm kiya he aur tum keh rahe ho vo bekasoor he tum jante ho kya jurm kiya he unho ne

Freedy:-ha mere bachho ne in dono(vivek or tasha ki tarf isara karte hua)ko pareshan kiaya he

Inspecter:-tumhare bachho ne real virjunity ka gae khela he jis par partibandh laga he

Feedy:-pata nahi kese mere bachho ko ye game mil gaya jis pat partibandh he bachhe chor setelaite se use download karte he aap setelite ko hi kyu nasat nahi kar dete

Incpecter:-ham esa nahi kar sakte

(tabhi bich me vivek aata he)

Vivek:-exuse me hame kush samj me nahi aaraha ke hamare sath kya ho raha he..

Tasha:-agar aapne hame kush nahi bataya to ham pagal ho jayege

Incpecter:-freedy tumhare bachho ka feshla to baad me hoga aap in dono ko dusre kamre me jakar sab kush bato

Freedy :-ok sir (vivek or tash se)chaliye

Feedy ek diwar me chala gaya vivek or tasha ne bhi yahi kiya esa laga ke kisi rui ki dewar me he dusri tarf ek karma tha vah jake sab beth jate he

Freedy:-mera naam freedynath he me un sararto bachho ka baap hu

Vivek:-ye hamre sath kya ho raha he ham dusri duniya me kya

Freedy:-nahi future me tumhare samay se 1000 saal aage

Vivek/tasha:-kya

Freedy:-ha mere bachho ne ek game ke jariye aapk ko uss game ka hissa bana kar yaha le aaye he

Vivek :-ye kesa game he

Freedy:-is jamne ke bachhe bahut budhdhiman he or machine bhi advanced he aaj ke bachhe kalpanik game nahi khelte balke esi game game khlte he jiske chareceter asli ho jese aap log baat ye he ki gamezone naakm ki compny ne ek game banaya jisme bachhe past me jakar asli insaano ko character banakar game khelte he

Vivek:-ye kese possible

Freedy:-physics ki vajah se

Tasha:-aasan word me batao ham phsyics ke student nahi he

Freedy:-time machine

Vivek:-time machine inpossible

Freedy:-us vaqatbye inpossible tha magar 200 saal pahele ye time machine bana or game zone ne time machine pe ek game bana di magar usske side effect hua

Vivek:-kese

Freedy:-usse past ki kush gatna kram me ferfar ho gaya or fir iss game par partibandh lag gaya

Tasha:-ohh mera sir to suru se hi chkra raha tha ab to lagta he ye baate sun sir hi gayab ho jayega

Freedy:-chinta mat karo mere bachho ki galti ki bharpai me karuga jis vajah se plan ka accident hua he vo gatna hi me mita duga fir sab normal ho jayega

(tabhi incpecter vaha aata he) 

Incpecter:-ha freedy tum yahi karo or haa tumhare bachho ko is baar me warning dekar chhodta hu agar agli baar ye kiya to kaid me jana hoga

(freedy kush machine ka buten dabata he charo tarf andhera hota….thodi der me roshni aat he vivek aur tash plan me the or dusre musafir bhi the)

Vivek(ghadi dekhkar)"-ham thodi der me he London pahuch jayege

Tasha:-ha chalo ham pahuch to jayege me thak gai bethe bethe vivek muje lagta he plan ne kush jyada hi vaqat hawa me le lia he na

Vivek:-ha muje bhi yahi lagta he lagta he ham London pahuchnek I jaldi me hame ye lagta he

Tasha :-ha sayad yahi he

(magar baat to kush or hi thi vivek or tasha time travel karke aaye the magar unki memery mese vo pal erase kar diye gaye the)

(over dream)

(vivek so raha tha sab cid officer case katam karke office me aate he freedy vivek sota dekh uska desk taktakhta he)

Vivek:- (achank awaz aane se)kya hua …kya hua…

Freedy:-vivek tum he yaha akela chhoda to tum yah so gaye

Vivek:- (abhi bhi nibd me tha) are freedy nath ji aap…aap ke bachhe kaha he(aaspass dekhkar) are me to buro me hu…me to tasha ke sath honeymoon pe gaya tha

Freedy:-kya…(tash ko dekhkar)tash tum dono ne shadi kar li bataya bhi nahi

Daya:-kya freedy tumbhi na vivek nind me useke muh pe pani maro

(freedy vivek ke muh pe pani marta he)

Vivek:-ahhh….(vivek ko sab relize hota he)sorry sir

Abhijeet:0jav fresh ho kar aav

(vivek fresh hokar aate he)

Vivek:-sorry sir pata nahi kab aakh lag gai

Abhijeet:-are koi baat nahi

Daya:-hamare sath bhi ho gyaa he ye sab

Tasha:-vese ham honeymoon pe kaha ja rahe the

Vivek:-are vo to mera sapna tha

Freedy:-are batav bhi vivek hamse kya sarmana aaj nahi ti kal tasha she shadi to karni hi hena

(vivek and tasha badly blushed)

Abhijeet:-are yaar apne sapne ke bareme batav kya hua apne me jo iene hadbad gai the

(vivek talk all dream)

Daya:-ohh kya sapne dekhta he yaar

Vivek:-ha sir magar vaha bhi freedy sir aa gai sapne me bhi pichha nahi chhodte

Freedy:-kya kaha

Vivek:-sorry sir

Sab hasne lagte he

 **The end**


End file.
